Continuing support for the Clinical Research Center of the Medical Sciences Campus (MSC) is requested through the Research Centers for Minority Institutions Clinical Research Infrastructure Initiative (RCRII) Program. The goal of the RCRII Program at the MSC for the next five years is to continue developing the infrastructure and support services to facilitate clinical research activities and stimulate the research potential of the clinical faculty. The following specific aims have been identified: a) enhance the clinical faculty skills in modern principles and practices of clinical research, methodology of study design and statistical methods. b) intensify the specific research activity in the areas of diabetes, neurosciences, AIDS and establish a Neonatal Twin Registry to allow the study of metabolic and hereditary conditions in prospective studies, c) encourage collaborative projects between basic and clinical investigators as well as with other major research centers and Universities, and 2) increase the number of investigator initiated research with independent funding in order to assemble a critical mass of clinical investigators suitable for the progression of the RCRII to a General Clinical Research Center (GCRC). Three divisions already in operation will be entrusted with the task of accomplishing these objectives. The Clinical Research Faculty Development division will again focus on identifying the mechanism for stimulation the participation of the clinical faculty and students in clinical research through activities such as seminars, courses, training programs, exchange with consultants and mentors and the collaboration between basic and clinical researchers. This division will coordinate the "Introduction to the Principles and Practice of Clinical Research", an NIH Services division will continue to provide the administrative and technical personnel, shared equipment, core laboratory and support services needed to facilitate the task of clinical research. This Division will also provide patient coordination services and biostatistical support. The Clinical Research Development division will be constituted by the pilot projects targeted for clinical research development with attention to the specific areas of diabetes, AIDS, neurosciences and the expansion of a neonatal Twin Registry in collaboration with Virginia Commonwealth University. These projects will be funded for 1-2 years allowing the investigators to compete for external funding and subsequently advance the obtainment of a GCRC.